Tangerine
by Glorious Madness
Summary: A Companion ficlet to "Look! A Dinosaur!" Percy and Oliver haven't seen each other in months, what happens when Percy's brother stumbles across their reunion?


Disclaimer: none of them are mine…damn…

AN: Ok, so I've had a few requests for this, and I feel a bit bad that I have absolutely no idea where "Look! A Dinosaur!" is going, or _if_ it's going, so I decided to post it. Plus, I really like this one. This popped into my head one day (which is usually where my best stuff comes from. The muses are much better at this shit that I am), and I had lots of fun writing it, and I really enjoy it. These are the same Percy and Oliver from my other story, but this was a few years before, when they were together the first time. And for those of you who read that one, this is the story Percy tells Oliver's teammates at the pub. (and I'm really starting to wish I had some way to pull together the bits I have of a story about those two in school, some of what I have I really like, but it will probably never turn into anything. Although, there is one really fun bit that I might be able to turn into something at least resembling part of a story…sorry, I'm babbling). I really hope everyone likes this, more than I usually do, because _I_ like it a lot.

The random fic title monster has struck again. This one is solely because when I finalized this and posted it I was listening to Tangerine, by Led Zeppelin. Which is a wonderful song, you should all listen to it. It doesn't, however, have any relation to this fic besides my affection for both of them.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed "Dinosaur", you're all wonderful and you help motivate me. (As much as is possible when you're as good a procrastinator as I am anyway)

So here you go, instead of studying for finals, or packing _all_ my things to go home, I'm doing this. For all of you who love Percy and Oliver as much as I do I present….

Tangerine

A companion ficlet to "Look! A Dinosaur!"

* * *

It was the summer between their sixth and seventh years. Percy and Oliver had been separated for the holiday's, and they were miserable. The previous summer had been unpleasant, but was no match for this, it seemed that the longer they were together the more they needed each other. They'd taken the next step in their relationship during sixth year and begun sleeping together, and as a result were both going rather stir crazy due to being completely sex free for two months.

They blamed this for what happened when they ran into one another in Diagon Alley.

Percy was with his family, and of course the twins flagged down Oliver as soon as they saw him. They chatted about the upcoming Quidditch season for a few minutes, before Percy informed his mother, loud enough for all of them to hear, that he was going to Flourish and Blotts. He met Oliver's gaze briefly as he walked off, but didn't look back as he made his way to the bookshop.

He was looking at potions books when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a familiar smell envelope him. He closed his eyes and leaned back into Oliver's embrace, sighing in contentment as Oliver's lips descended on his neck. He slowly kissed his way up Percy's neck and to the spot just behind his ear, before closing his lips around Percy's earlobe and biting down on it lightly. Percy inhaled sharply before spinning around and kissing Oliver, unable to wait any longer, pouring into that kiss all the longing of the past two months. Before long both their hands began wandering, trying to make up for lost time, reacquainting themselves with the areas they knew so well. Eventually they broke apart.

"We can't…" Percy said breathing heavily. Oliver began to argue when Percy interrupted him, "Too visible here, come on." He took Oliver's hand and led him to the back of the shop, and a dark, seldom frequented corner, filled with obscure books that were rarely sought.

Percy spun around and immediately his hands and lips were on Oliver again. The other boy did not take long to reciprocate. Oliver's hands drifted up slightly from Percy's waist, fingers ducking slightly under his shirt to glide across the smooth flesh underneath.

Percy was less restrained.

His hands were completely under Oliver's shirt, as if he were trying to touch every inch of the boy's body. He just barely held himself back from removing Oliver's shirt all together. They were working very hard to keep themselves from engaging in full on sex in the book store, but it wasn't easy. Oliver's hands rose to cup Percy's face, as he pressed their mouths together in a searing, lingering kiss, before letting them slide down the redhead's body again. As his hands did this, his mouth's actions were no less innocent. He had moved on to Percy's neck, which was now tipped to allow him better access. He heard a soft, delicious moan escape Percy's lips as Oliver's mouth hit a spot that he knew made Percy weak in the knees.

Then they heard someone clear their throat.

Both boy's heads jerk up and they looked to where the noise came from. Standing at the entrance to their corner, was Bill Weasley, Percy's older brother. Oliver was rendered completely speechless, only one thought running through his head: _Thank Merlin my hands didn't make it to where they were headed next. _

Percy was stunned (_his_ thoughts consisting mainly of: _At least it wasn't the twins_), but collected himself more quickly.

"Bill. I believe you met my roommate Oliver a few minutes ago, when he spoke to the twins."

"Yes, I believe so. Hello again, Oliver. Percy, Mum sent me to fetch you, we're all supposed to meet back up again."

"Alright, I'll be right along, Bill." Percy had clearly meant this as a dismissal, but Bill just as clearly wasn't having any of it. Sighing, Percy turned back to Oliver. "We'll be back to school in a few weeks, I'll see you then…"

"Yeah, a few weeks." Oliver managed a small smile, "I can't wait."

"Me either." Percy smiled and, deciding to ignore his brother (who had seen worse only a minute ago), pressed his lips to Oliver's. The kiss could have potentially turned into a lot more, if not for Bill's sobering presence. With one last quick kiss Percy pulled away from Oliver and left with Bill, giving him one last smile before he turned the corner, out of sight.

Percy followed his silent brother out of the bookshop, his mind racing. What would Bill say? Would he care? Would he be upset? Was he homophobic? Percy decided then and there that he really did need to find out how his family felt about gay people. He would have to come out to them eventually, and it would probably help if he could try to predict their reactions.

About halfway back to their family Bill stopped and turned around. Percy braced himself for something horrible to come from his brother's mouth. Bill opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again before finally speaking.

"You might want to fix your shirt." Percy looked down and noticed for the first time that half the buttons on his shirt were undone.

"When the hell did he do that?" Percy muttered, as he quickly began fixing his shirt and checking for any other telltale signs of what he'd been up to.

Bill had begun walking again and didn't say anything more as they proceeded, leaving Percy with a deep feeling of foreboding. They met up with the family and flooed home, Percy going mad with worry the whole time.

As soon as they arrived he took his new school things and retreated to his room. There was an owl waiting for him. Oliver's. He smiled, calming already, as he thought about what the missive undoubtedly contained. A letter full of Oliver entreating him to calm down, not panic, and that everything would be fine.

Percy crossed the room, gave Oliver's owl a treat and untied the letter. He had been right. Oliver wanted to know what Bill had said and if he'd told anyone, then the rest of the letter went on to assure Percy that there was no reason to panic. Even if he told his family, who told everyone, Oliver didn't care. He assured Percy that they may not have planned it that way, but he didn't mind everyone knowing about them… and on and on for a while in the same vein. Percy remained smiling to himself as he pulled out some parchment and a quill and began writing back to Oliver, who was probably worrying himself sick, convinced that Percy was panicking.

"Percy?" he heard Bill's voice just inside his door. "It wasn't shut all the way…"

"It's ok." Percy said, setting down his quill and turning to face his brother, "Come in." Bill shut the door behind himself and sat down on Percy's bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they both spoke simultaneously.

"Look, Bill-"

"I thought-" They stopped and look at each other, chuckling lightly.

"You go ahead." Percy encouraged his brother.

"I thought…" Bill started again. "What about Penny?" Percy smiled.

"My best friend, I love her to death. She's the only one who knows about Oliver and I, well, until today she was." Bill nodded, and Percy continued, "The school sees Penny and I together all the time. We're obviously very close, and as far as most of them are concerned, we're both brains, we deserve each other. We've never told anyone we were dating, they all assumed and we never corrected them. Penny didn't mind, she wanted to help us out, and it certainly did make Oliver and I less nervous." He paused, "Listen, Bill, I'll answer all your questions, but I need to know, are you going to tell the family about this?" Bill looked at him like he was mad.

"No, of course not. This is your decision Percy. Your secret to tell, or not tell, whoever you want. And if I were you I certainly wouldn't be in a hurry to tell the twins. Especially not when you still have another year of school left with them." Percy smiled.

"So, you're ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Some people aren't."

"Well, some people are assholes. You can't help who you're attracted to, or who you fall for, who am I to judge? And Percy, I know we've never been too close, and you've never been much for talking about your feelings or anything, but I'm here, if you ever want someone to talk to. You know you can trust me, now I know about Oliver, and I'm certainly a better choice than the twins, or Ron either for that matter."

"Thanks, Bill." Percy smiled at his brother.

"So," Bill started, "Tell me about Oliver." Percy smile grew to proportions unseen by any family members for years.

"Oh Bill! He's wonderful! He's the quidditch captain, and he's a fantastic keeper, and he's funny and sweet and charming, and everyone in school adores him, and they all want him, and he's _mine_!" Percy's nose wrinkled, emphasizing the last word, Bill was shocked, he hadn't seen his brother this animated in years. Percy continued gushing, "And he's adorable when he sleeps, and he's so cute when he first wakes up and has no idea what's going on, and he's an _amazing_ kisser, well, he's amazing at _everything_" This last was said a bit too suggestively for Bill, it shocked him out of his silence.

"Wait, are you two having sex?" Percy stopped talking at this, he ducked his head, then looked up at Bill, smiling shyly. "But, you're so young!" Bill exclaimed.

"Young, are we?" Percy asked, "How old were you?" this pulled Bill up short, he nodded.

"Fair enough, can't argue with that."

"Don't worry, we're always careful. Neither of us have ever had sex with anyone else and we're still obsessively careful."

"Good. You never know, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Bill paused, "How long?"

"Avoiding the obvious joke there, how long have we been together, or how long have we been sleeping together."

"Well, both I guess."

"We've been together since early fifth year, but we only started sleeping together in October."

"So, that scene in the bookstore was the result of two months of complete shaglessness?"

"Yes," Percy sighed.

"Sorry, mate, if I had known that much I wouldn't have interrupted, you two must be gagging for it." Percy looked at him, shocked.

"Bill! I can't believe you just said that!" Percy's expression shifted from shock to something much more melancholy, sighing he continued, "But, yes, we are. Going from sharing a room with quite a few locking and silence charms, to not even seeing each other… it hasn't been easy." They lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"Percy? I've got an idea. You may hate it, let me know. But, I was thinking, no one else in the family knows about this, so I have to do my official big brother duty and really meet this guy. How about we do something together, maybe later this week? Mum would be thrilled that we're spending time together, we won't bring any of the others. We can meet Oliver somewhere you two are unlikely to be seen together. Then I can meet him, and you two can spend the day together. What do you think?"

"You mean it? Oh Bill, thank you!!!" He launched himself across the space dividing them and hugged his brother, for the first time in years. Percy came back to himself and straightened up. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be," Bill smiled back, "I think I may like this Percy even more than the old one. If this is the effect Oliver has on you then I'm already quite inclined to approve of him." Percy smiled again. "Oh, and I might be meeting an old friend for lunch that day, which would mean you and Oliver would wind up on your own for, oh…an hour or so? You two can find a way to…entertain yourselves, right?" Percy smiled even brighter.

"You are the best brother ever. I'm going to write Oliver now and tell him." Percy picked up his quill then turned back to face his brother, "Thank you again, Bill, so much."

"No problem, Perce. I just want you to be happy. Too bad I didn't find out earlier in the summer, eh?" Percy smiled broadly at him again, then turned to his desk and began writing franticly. Bill smiled as he shut the door behind himself in the hallway. Yes, this Oliver looked like a good influence in Percy's life. After what he'd just seen, Oliver would have to be a right prat to convince him this relationship was a bad idea. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall, goodness, imagine what the twins would say if they knew about this. Their stuffy prefect brother and their quidditch captain, he definitely wanted to see their faces when they found out about this.

The End?

(Well, there's always more to the story, but this is it for now. If I tried to post my whole story for these two it would cover years, and I would never actually manage to finish. I hope you enjoyed it.)

AN: What can I say? I _love_ Bill…


End file.
